Sleepy Hollow 2: The Return Of The Hollow
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. [Tim Burton movieverse] Katrina and Ichabod Crane return to Sleepy Hollow to be rid of The Headless Horseman once and for all. But the only problem is: He isn't after them. He is after their unborn child.
1. Chapter 1

Ichabod Crane and his expectant wife Katrina Van Tassel sat in their living parlor, their adoptive son Young Masbeth came in and placed another log in the fire. They heard a knock at the door, Young rose to his feet and went to answer it.

"Sir, it's General Bront!" Young announced

Ichabod stood to his feet and joined Young at the door, he shooed him away and stepped outside with General Michael Bront. He was an elderly gentleman who retired from the army long ago and kept an eye on the city of New York around Ichabod's area.

"I'm assuming this is not a social call..." Ichabod said reluctantly

"I recieved this letter today, it's from the people of Sleepy Hollow." The General stated as he handed the letter to Ichabod

"I don't understand..."

"He's come back." The General whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing General Bront's statement, Ichabod wasn't sure he even wanted to read the letter. His hands were quivering as he unfolded the envelope and removed the letter, he began to read over it. After he was done, he looked back up at General Bront.

"General Bront, I can fully understand their desperation but..."

"Believe me, sir. This is a matter of urgency, the messanger who delievered this to me...Shaking like a leaf. Almost as you are now."

Ichabod saw his right hand was still shaking, he quickly used his left hand and placed it over his right wrist. The shaking stopped.

"I've often heard the nightmarish tales about the Headless Horseman, but never did I believe it until I saw that messanger. They need you, sir. As a personal opinon, I feel the town will be ruined without your services."

"General, are you aware that my wife is pregnant with my first child?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, sir. But-"

"Then you can understand why I have no desire to put her life and the life of my unborn child in any physical danger. Goodday."

As Ichabod was about to close the door, General Bront held it open with his hand.

"I cannot question your judgement, sir but I might suggest...Read the final paragraph. Goodday, sir."

Ichabod closed the door and took General Bront's advice, he began to read over the last paragraph. Afterwards, he let out a sigh.

Later in the evening, Ichabod was sitting by a fire when Katrina came downstairs and sat on the arm of his chair, securing her arm around him.

"Ichabod, it's awfully late. Why aren't you sleeping?" Katrina asked.

"I was just thinking about the letter that General Bront gave me."

"You promised me. You SWORE to me we would never return to Sleepy Hollow. Why go back?"

Ichabod sighed and got up, he picked the letter up off the mantle and handed it to Katrina. She read the letter out loud:

_Dear Inspector Crane,_

_I trust you are well and have been fairing over the past year. So much has changed since you've left._

_Houses are being rebuilt and more and more people are coming to visit us, no longer living in fear._

_We have been a quiet town until a few nights ago when a family of five were found decapitated. Their_

_bodies and their blood were the only things left in their small little cottage. We fear the return of_

_The Horseman now more than ever. That is why we request that you travel back to our city and_

_rid us of the dreaded demon once and for all._

"Ichabod, I still see no reason to return-"

"Keep reading it, Katrina."

Katrina sighed and kept reading the letter aloud.

_In return, we will pay you quite a large sum of money. As our town has required quite a bit_

_over the last year. In return, you will also recieve our blessings on you and your family. Please,_

_Inspector, help us one last time. Then we shall no longer require your services._

_Sincerely,_

_the Mayor_

"Is this why? Money? You'd risk our lives over MONEY?"

"Katrina, the way you speak of me. You make me feel so low."

"Ichabod, money is no problem. I cannot believe you would do this just for the sake of greed."

"Greed? Is that what you think I am, Katrina? Greedy? I am only trying to protect you, darling."

"Which way, Ichabod? Physically? Or financially? I do hope you choose the former."

"Katrina, I-"

"Never mind it, Ichabod. I'll pack our bags. We'll leave tomorrow."

Katrina left the room and went upstairs, leaving Ichabod to think about what he had just gotten himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

On the coach ride to Sleepy Hollow, Katrina and Ichabod did not even speak. This worried Young, but he kept quiet. When they finally arrived, Ichabod got out of the coach and then helped Katrina out. It seemed the same, but different in so many ways. The houses were in better condition as was the town square, but the bridge was sealed off, which worried the Crane's instantly.

"What has he done?" Ichabod asked himself.

Suddenly, a man with an apron on, approached the Crane's and bowed. His apron and hands were covered in blood.

"Inspector Crane. Mrs.Crane. A pleasure to see you."

The man reached out to shake Ichabod's hand. Ichabod took his hand and quickly shook it, wiping the blood on his overcoat.

"Are you the gentleman who wrote this letter?" Ichabod asked.

"No, sir. That's our Mayor. You'll meet him later in the day. In the meanwhile, shall I show you how much damage has been done? I'm the town's new doctor."

"Yes, Doctor. Please." Ichabod said.

"Come with me."

The Doctor escorted Ichabod, Katrina, and Young to his office.

"Pardon me, Doctor. Why do you carry coffins in your office?"

"The carptner was killed as well as those who run the morgue here. Now, let me show you a couple of our most recent victims."

The doctor lifted the tops of two seperate coffins, both of the heads had been decapitated, as expected.

"Doctor, these victims are no different then the ones I saw during my first say."

"Yes, there is. Do you remember the symbols on the hands?"

"Yes, of course."

"Take a look at this."

The Doctor carefully turned a victim's arm over, to reveal two marks of blood. The marks seemed to take some form. It seemed to be the form of a cross and an eye.

"It's almost like brand markings." Katrina said.

"Katrina, take Young inside. Wait for me there." Ichabod said.

Katrina and Young stepped out.

"Let me see the other victim."

"The other victim is a male. Which brings us to this."

The Doctor turned the arm of the other victim over to reveal another blood marking in the shape of some type of fork.

"Satan's fork." Ichabod said.

"Every victim is the same. The cross for the females, the fork for the males.. Also different is some type of writing on their feet."

"Their feet?"

The Doctor nodded and removed the shoes from the victims', revealing two letters on each foot. The lady's feet simply had two letters. A & H and the man's feet had D & H.

"How odd. They both bare the letter H on their left feet and yet on their right feet..."

"Two very different letters."

"Crosses and satan." Ichabod muttered.

"What was that, sir?"

"That's what it is! Heaven and Hell. The woman had a cross on her arm which symbolizes a crucifix or God in other words. However, the man bared a fork. Satan's fork."

"Then the A and the D."

"Angel and Devil." Ichabod said.

"The Headless Horseman has known to be mad but this...This is lunancy."

"Not lunancy, Doctor. It's logic."

"Logic? Satanic symbols carved into a victim's body! You classify as logic?!"

"To him it is logic. To us it appears as nothing short of demonic madness. Perhaps, these are some sort of clues."

There was a knock on the door.

"That must be The Mayor. He must've seen your coach outside of the office." The Doctor said.

Another knock.

"Come in, Mr.Mayor." The Doctor said.

The Mayor stepped inside the office.

"Do you remember me, Inspector?" The Mayor asked.

Ichabod turned to face The Mayor and shortly fainted afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

When Ichabod came to, he was in a nice warm bed and Katrina was at his side.

"What happened?" Ichabod asked.

"According to the Doctor, you were in such a shock that you fainted." Katrina said.

"I don't understand any of this. I SAW him die, Katrina."

"No. You saw what you wanted to see."

"What?"

Suddenly, Brom Bones came into the room. There was a slight gash on his neck and one just above his brow. He was very much alive, however. Ichabod sat up and almost went white.

"Don't faint again. I had trouble carrying you here." Brom said.

"I'll let you two be alone." Katrina said.

Katrina got up and left the room. Brom sat in a nearby chair. For awhile, the two sat in silence.

"Katrina looks well." Brom said.

"Yes. With the baby coming by the end of this month. She has been rather excited."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Katrina feels it will be a boy. I have hopes for a girl."

"Years ago it was me and Katrina praying for our future together."

"Brom, I'm sorry. If I knew you were alive."

"You wouldn't of taken Katrina for yourself? No hard feelings, Crane. She seems much happier with you."

"How on Earth did you become the Mayor of Sleepy Hollow?"

"I suppose it was because I was the only one who survived the attack of The Headless Horseman."

"Pardon my poor manners, but I don't believe surviving death is cause for such a fine position."

"I did not ask for your opinon, Crane. You should be thanking me for saving your life. Not critcizing me. Or do I ask too much from the likes of you?"

Brom got up and left the room. Ichabod was so angry with himself that he tossed his pillow across the room.

Later at supper, Ichabod went downstairs to see that Brom and Katrina were having supper together.

"May I have some supper?" Ichabod asked.

Katrina smiled and pulled out a chair for her husband. Brom took a bite of his pie.

"Katrina, you are still an expectional cook."

"Thank you, Brom. Are you sure that I didn't use too much sugar for the crust?"

"Here. Have a bite."

Brom picked a small piece up of pie with his fork and fed it to Katrina.

"It does taste pretty good."

"It's good for you and for your baby."

"Oh, thank you for being considerate, Brom."

Suddenly, Katrina leaned over and kissed Brom.

Ichabod woke up sweating and shaking. He splashed his face with cold water. Katrina entered the room, dressed in her robe, she seemed frightened.

"Ichabod, are you all right? I heard you screaming."

"Katrina..."

Ichabod threw his arms around Katrina and kissed her long blond locks.

"My darling Katrina. I'm so sorry. I've treated you so poorly. I've been so selfish."

"Ichabod, what are you talking about?"

"Forget this task. Let's go back to New York. Tonight."

"Sit down, Ichabod."

Ichabod and Katrina sat down on the bed together. Katrina took Ichabod's hand.

"Before you saw Brom, this was the one thing you wanted. You were so content on staying here in Sleepy Hollow. Do not tell me you're jealous."

"With my most recent behavior, I admit, that I feared you would speak to Brom for emotional support."

"If I want support, I know exactly where to get it. From you. My husband."

"Yes. The very same husband who is putting your life in danger and the life of our child-"

"Sssh. Before I couldn't understand your motives. Now I do see that you mean well. Besides, wherever you are, I will be by your side. Always."

Ichabod and Katrina shared a kiss before Ichabod placed a hand on Katrina's swollen stomach.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling perfect. As long as you're perfect."

"I am."

As Katrina began to stand, she suddenly fell to the floor. Ichabod rushed to help her.

"I'm all right. I just need to lie down for awhile"

"Let me help you."

"Very well."

Ichabod helped Katrina lay down in bed and then he tucked her body under the covers.

"Rest now. I'll see to you in a few hours."

Ichabod kissed Katrina on the forehead and then went downstairs. He saw that the front door was open, thinking that Young had simply forgotten to shut the door, Ichabod went to close it when he saw a small notice laying on the porch. It was written in red ink.

"Brom! I believe you must see this." Ichabod said.

Brom came running and leaned over Ichabod's shoulder. Both men were shocked by what the notice said.

_Are you frightened yet, Inspector?_

"That's a bit unusual."

"It's from the Horseman."

"How do you know?"

"Till this day, I have not known a man to write a notice in blood."

"Blood?" Brom repeated.

Ichabod placed his hand over the notice and the blood smeared his hand.

"Blood."


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe it's not blood. Perhaps it's ink." Brom said.

Ichabod handed the notice to Brom and then went into the parlor. Brom followed him. As they both sat down, Ichabod buried his face in his hands.

"Don't tell Katrina. Not with this baby on the way." Brom said.

"She's my wife. Does she not have a right to know these things?"

"Think about what this could do to the baby. Katrina would surely grow anxious and this could place your unborn child in terrible danger."

"You're not a doctor, Bones. You're a Mayor."

"I know Katrina just as well as you do. Maybe more. I know she would not take this lightly. Given if it is a real letter from the Horseman."

"It IS a letter from the Horseman. You must believe me."

"Give me a reason why I should? Would you have come back to Sleepy Hollow, Inspector, had their not been any sort of wealth involved?"

"No. No, I wouldn't have come back if I wasn't offered any sort of money."

"Very well. A test."

Brom reached into his pocket and took out at least half of the money that was offered. He laid it on the table.

"Take it, Inspector. Leave us. Be the coward you are. Grab Katrina and Young and go away."

For a moment, Ichabod stared at the money and then pushed it away.

"This isn't about money anymore. This is about the Horseman and me. One of us will win this time. I have hopes that he'll lose."

Ichabod stood to his feet and took the notice away from Brom. He exited the house and walked across the street, Brom followed him.

"What are you doing?" Brom asked.

"If my guess is right. The attic inside the Van Tassel home still carries my supplies. My old investigation tools."

"Don't be mad, Ichabod. You've been gone for two years. There is absolutely no way that the supplies still remains in the attic."

Ichabod went all the way over to Katrina's old house and ran upstairs. Brom was hot on his trail.

"Sometime after your death, Lady Van Tassel had taken Katrina hostage just as I was set to return to New York. However, I realized my error and returned to this house and laid my investigation tools up in the attic. I did a brief investigation, and I realized that she had taken Katrina to the windmill. I rescued her and we left Sleepy Hollow only hours after this. Not even wanting to pack up my luggage. As I couldn't, since I was unconcious on the trip back to New York."

"That makes perfect sense."

"No time for sarcasm, Mr. Bones. Hand me something to pry these boards off of this door."

Brom looked around and then found an old chair. He grabbed it and broke off one of the legs. He handed it to Ichabod who slipped it under the boards and tried to pry them off of the attic door.

"They won't budge. It would take days to remove them without a crowbar."

"Let me try. I bet if we push on the leg together than it would surely help."

"Very well. Grab on."

Ichabod and Brom began to push down on the chair leg together and soon the boards began to pry themselves from the door. Soon, both of them fell with a thud and granted safe passage to the attic. Ichabod slowly pushed the attic door open and sure enough there he saw all of his investigation supplies.

"I apologize for my doubts."

"Don't apologize. Just help me see if anything is broken."

Carefully, Brom and Ichabod began to make their way through the attic to see if anything had been broken. When Ichabod rushed to see his old microscope, one of the glass slides slid out of his hands and broke. Ichabod let out a small yell. Brom, a bit startled, turned and saw Ichabod holding his hand.

"What is it?" Brom asked.

"I dropped one of the microscopic slides. I think my hand has been cut."

"Let's see."

Ichabod uncovered his hand and saw that it had been sliced open.

"Not too much damage. We'll simply get you to the Doctor and he'll be grateful to-"

Before Brom could finish, Ichabod had proceeded to faint. Brom rolled his eyes and carried Ichabod to the nearest bed.

"Perhaps a grave digger would have been more approitate for this." Brom said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

When Ichabod came to, he felt a sense of deja vu. He was once again in a warm bed, but it was not Katrina who was with him. It was Brom. It seemed he was wrapping something around Ichabod's hand.

"What...What are you doing?" asked Ichabod.

"Stay calm. It's just a bandage. Your hand was bleeding after you dropped that slide. I sent for the doctor and we moved you back here. Your hand required a few stitches, to avoid infection. I was only finishing the job for the Doctor." said Brom.

"T-thank you. I suppose I must become more use to blood." said Ichabod, slowly sitting up in bed.

"Yes. After all, you shouldn't expect Katrina's birth to be clean." said Brom.

"Katrina? Where is she? Where is Young?" asked Ichabod.

"They're downstairs. Young is asleep and Katrina is fixing dinner."

Ichabod sighed and laid back down. "Thank Heaven." he said.

"Why are you relieved? They've been here all day."

"When I was unconcious, I dreamed abut them. That's all."

"If it was only a dream, then you shouldn't be afraid."

Ichabod turned on his side and faced the wall, a look of despair on his face.

"It was no dream. It was a nightmare." said Ichabod.

"What happened?" asked Brom.

Ichabod turned back to Brom, but he was completely silent and seemed reluctant to answer his question.

"I'm only curious." said Brom.

"They were standing at the bridge, when the Horseman came and cut off their heads. Then he...He took his blade and cut into Katrina. Removing the child from her womb and riding off with it." explained Ichabod.

"You can't believe he is capable of that." chuckled Brom.

"The Horseman has killed so many, he nearly killed you. Why wouldn't be capable of taking an unborn child?"

"You hit your head when you fainted. I'm sure that's what bought on the nightmare. He won't kill the baby, and he certainly won't kill Young and Katrina."

Ichabod smiled and nodded in agreement, trying to put the nightmare at the back of his mind.

"Thank you for carrying me back home, but my physical state is stable now. You can go." said Ichabod.

"I can't. Katrina wants me to stay for the rest of your time here." said Brom.

"Why?" asked Ichabod.

"You'll be off chasing The Horseman. Katrina is expected to deliver within this month, and Young cannot take care of her."

"I can take care of her."

"Yes, when you aren't in the woods. When you aren't fainting from the sight of blood. For God's sake, Crane, she needs someone with her at all times."

"Have one of the women from the town look over then."

Brom smirked "My God. You think I'll try to seduce her." he said.

"Of course not."

"I still do love Katrina. Very, very, very much. However, she does not love me. She loves you. She's told me on many occasions, mainly when you've been passed out."

"Very well. You may stay, Brom. If only for the sake of the child."

Brom headed for the door when he turned back to Ichabod.

"I'm sorry, Crane. I'm sorry about all the things that I did to you when you first came here." said Brom, his voice barely a whisper.

Brom left the room, leaving Ichabod alone to rest. Brom went downstairs and saw Young was still sound asleep, so he went to pay a visit to Katrina in the kitchen. Katrina turned around and saw Brom was standing behind her.

"How is Ichabod?" asked Katrina.

"He's fine. Although, he is jealous." said Brom.

"Brom, why did you tell him? You should have waited for a better time. Besides, it should have been me." said Katrina.

"He took it well. I explained everything."

"If he took it so well, then why are you assuming that he is jealous?"

Before Brom could answer, the two of them heard shouting outside of the cottage. Upon realizing that the frantic shouting was the possible result of a Horseman attack, Brom grabbed his rifle and stepped outside. People were fleeing, but Brom couldn't see exactly why they were running. It was pitch black outside. However, when lightning flashed, Brom was able to see clearly what had gotten everyone so scared. The Horseman rode his horse through Sleepy Hollow. Swinging his sword, and cutting off the heads of anyone that came into his path. Brom panicked when he saw a nearby woman, screaming hystericaly and being pushed back into her home by her husband. Brom saw that she was screaming because her child, a little girl, was in the Horseman's path. Too frightened to run. Brom ran to the little girl and swooped her up in his arms. He ran over to the woman and handed the child to her.

"God bless you, Mayor. God bless you." said the woman, tears welling in her eyes.

Brom didn't have time to say anything, the Horseman was still riding through town and he was still cutting off heads. Brom then remembered. There was something that could possibly drive The Horseman away. He ran to the attic that he and Ichabod had cleared out before. When he arrived at the attic, he went through everything that was left. Until he found what he was looking for. A cross. A simple crucifix. With the crucifix in his hand, Brom ran back outside and stood in front of the Horseman's horse. The stallion bucked and kicked and whinied, but Brom wouldn't move. Instead, he held up the crucifix for The Horseman.

"You feel it, don't you? You know what I have in my hand. There is one power you fear, Horseman. You fear the power of God. The power of Christ." yelled Brom.

There was a tense moment, Brom was beginning to feel his hands shaking. Suddenly, the Horseman turned his stallion around and galloped away. Brom sighed a breath of relief and ran back to the cottage, crossing by victims of The Horseman's attack. He dropped his rifle to the floor and hugged a frightened Katrina.

"It's all over, Katrina. He's gone now." said Brom.

"How many?" asked Katrina.

"Ten at the least. I was so worried about you and the baby, and Young. Where is he, by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I came in, he wasn't on the sofa. I thought he had gone to bed and slept through the attack."

"Brom, I was upstairs a moment ago. He wasn't there." said Katrina.

Brom and Katrina rushed outside and called out for Young. Stumbling over the severed corpses as they walked along. Katrina suddenly tripped over a corpse and fell to the ground, Brom rushed to her and helped her up.

"Are you all right?" asked Brom.

"Yes. I think I am." said Katrina.

Katrina looked down at the corpse that she had tripped over. Judging by the clothing, it was that of a young man. The clothes were medium in size and the body as well. Katrina saw something was clutched in the corpse's hand. She kneeled down and removed the item. Upon seeing exactly what it was, Katrina gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Brom.

"This is a ring. It has the Masabeth crest. Brom, this was Young's ring." sobbed Katrina. "This is Young's body!"


	7. Chapter 7

Brom carried Young's body into the cottage; with Katrina following close behind. He carefully laid Young down on the sofa and then gave Katrina a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Katrina. I know how close you were to him." said Brom.

"He was like my own son. He even said that he was anxious to see his new baby brother or sister." said Katrina, her face still wet with tears.

"I'll go wake Ichabod."

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Brom, he mustn't hear that Young is dead. At least not from his enemy. It's better if I tell him."

"Tell me what?"

Brom and Katrina looked up and saw Ichabod standing on top of the stairs. Brom quickly covered Young's body with a blanket. Ichabod came downstairs and took Katrina's hands.

"Are you all right, darling?" asked Ichabod.

"I'm all right."

"Your face is all red. You've been crying."

"Ichabod, I need to tell you something."

Before Katrina could speak; Ichabod turned his attention towards the sofa and the figure laying under the blanket.

"What's under the blanket?" asked Ichabod.

"It's...It's..."

"It's a body." said Brom, finishing off Katrina's sentence.

"That explains the commotion that I heard. The Horseman does love to perform his deeds during the evening. I just need to have a look at the body and see if he's left anymore clues."

Ichabod lifted the blanket and then jumped back in fear. He was gasping for air; almost as if he couldn't breathe. It didn't take him long to fall to his knees in a broken despair. Katrina knelt next to him.

"I knew this would happen." whispered Ichabod.

"Ichabod, nobody could've known that Young would be killed."

"You don't understand. I had a nightmare that the Headless Horseman came and killed you and Young. Then, he stole our child, before it was even born."

"It's just a coincidence. Let's get you back upstairs. We'll bury Young in the morning, and-"

"Don't you see, Katrina? It's not a coincidence. He's after us and our child. He's already gotten Young, and now he'll come after you."

"You've gone mad." said Brom.

"You would love to think that. You would do anything to get Katrina, wouldn't you?" snapped Ichabod.

"Will you both stop it! Young is dead, and he can't be brought back. Can't we grieve for him without anger?"

Ichabod sighed and hugged Katrina. Brom looked as though he wanted to say; instead, he left the house in a huff.

"I can't lose you, Katrina. I can't lose you or the baby." said Ichabod.

Katrina hushed Ichabod and then lead him to a nearby chair. She sat on the floor, and rested her head in her husband's lap.

"We both lost our son, Ichabod. We'll find a way to continue with life; especially for this child. Feuding with Brom and making up stories, isn't going to make the process any ea-"

"I'm not making this up! The Horseman wants to see you dead, Katrina. Now, you and Mr. Bones are welcome to believe that I've become delusional, but it's simply not true. I love you, darling. I'll protect you, no matter what you and others believe about me."

Ichabod got up from his seat, and went upstairs. He sat on his bed, and buried his head in his hands. He knew that he had no reason to be angry with Katrina, or Brom even. For a moment, he began to believe that maybe they were right, and the murder was coincidental. Wanting to clear his head of all thoughts; he laid down to sleep.

_Ichabod was walking through the woods. He came upon The Tree of The Dead, and saw the heads of Master Killian, his wife Beth, their son Thomas, the two victims that Ichabod had examined upon arriving the second time, and Young. Suddenly, he realized that the heads had formed a near-circle around the tree. There was only two small gaps left to complete the full shape. At that second, the heads were engulfed in flames and the Horseman and his steed, came out from inside the tree. _

"_I must complete the circle!" hissed the Horseman._

_The Horseman lifted his sword to cut off Ichabod's head..._

Ichabod sprung up in bed, screaming; relieved that his head was still attached. Katrina came rushing into the room; obviously hearing Ichabod screaming.

"Are you all right, Ichabod?" asked Katrina.

"I'm fine. I just had another dream." said Ichabod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, darling. I'm sure that I'm all right."

Katrina smiled and left the room. Ichabod sighed and laid back down; closing his eyes to fall asleep again.

"The circle..." whispered Ichabod, just before dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days, Ichabod went through books about the history of the Headless Horseman, trying to piece together the nightmare that he had. Just when his search seemed to turn up nothing; in one of the books, Ichabod came across a rather interesting piece-of-information:

_According to rumor, the mother of the Horseman, a citizen of Sleepy Hollow named Rowena, had given birth to the being on the night of a full moon. It is said, if the victims of The Horseman were to form a circle on a full moon then he would, once again, become entirely human but still remain the immortal monster that we fear._

Ichabod closed the book, now knowing what the circle would do if completely formed. That still didn't explain why these victims had been chosen to form the circle. The Killian family were good people and would not harm a soul, which is perhaps why Ichabod thought of them as friends. Young, of course, was innocent as well and there was no reason why of all the Horseman's victims that had been decapitated that night, that he should choose to take the head of Ichabod's adoptive...

Ichabod suddenly felt the blood drain from his face, and had he not been sitting, he would have collapsed in a faint. It was beginning to make sense to him: The Killians were his friends, and Young was his son by adoption.

Quickly gathering his coat, Ichabod left the house and went straight towards the home of The Doctor, banging loudly on his door. It didn't take long for the exhausted Doctor to answer, holding a lit candle in his hand.

"Mr. Crane," The Doctor yawned. "it's far past midnight. What are you doing here?"

"You never gave me the names of those victims." Ichabod said, attempting to keep his voice leveled.

"They were citizens, Mr. Crane. I had assumed you didn't need to know anymore-"

"What were their names?" Ichabod shouted.

The Doctor seemed startled, but recovered quickly. "Master Lockes, and his wife, Jane." He said.

Ichabod's chest tightened, his breath grew short. He had been acquainted with the Lockes, and just like The Killains, they had been his only friends when he first arrived in Sleepy Hollow.

"What have I done?" Ichabod whispered.

"Mr. Crane, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"I shouldn't have returned...He doesn't want Sleepy Hollow, Doctor...He wants what I love."


End file.
